


Emotions

by PhantomhiveSass



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/M, Gen, Plot Twists, Romance, This Is STUPID, romance more like NOMANCE HAHHAHAH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:03:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomhiveSass/pseuds/PhantomhiveSass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"2D-san, do you ever just.. feel so close to someone, but you know you should not feel that way towards them?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine in a Gorillaz skype group were discussing bad fanfiction featuring 2D and Cyborg Noodle, and I had found one where Cyborg had done the dirty with him. So I began doing the worst thing in existence.

2D awoke with a sweat, the whale outside his bedroom waking him with a loud whine. He sighed, wiping his forehead before taking a few of his pain killers. He blinked, glancing around the room for a moment. He still just was not used to Plastic Beach for some reason, his anxiety off the charts constantly. With Murdoc's frequent outbursts, who _wouldn't_ have terrible anxiety?

Suddenly, a knock came from the door. He groaned a bit, the knock vibrating off of the walls and hurting his head a bit.

"'Sod off, Murdoc." He hissed, swinging his legs over the bed.

"2D-san, it's me. May I please speak with you?" She said, her robotic-tone voice sounding concerned.

"..Com'in." He said, flopping back onto his bed for a moment.

She entered quietly, closing the door behind her. He sat up a bit, first noting that her face looked pained. Confused. _Scared?_ He doubted that last one.

"2D-san, there is something very important I need to speak to you about."

"Wot is it, luv?" He said, tilting his head to the side.

She took a seat next to his bed, a quiet "sigh" leaving her lips.

"2D-san, do you ever just.. feel so close to someone, but you know you should not feel that way towards them?" She said.

"..Should I be concerned or somefing?" He furrowed his brows.

"...2D-san." She whispered, turning to him, her face oh-so-dangerously close to his.

"... _Do you feel that 'bout me?_ " He whispered quietly.

She did not speak for a moment, hesitant before getting even more dangerously close to his lips.

"..Cyborg?" He questioned.

Dull silence filled the air for a moment.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..SIKE, THAT'S THE WROOOONG EMOTION, 2D-SAN!" She yelled, leaning back a bit.

From behind a box, the real Noodle appeared, screaming "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH" loudly before going fucking ape shit with Cyborg Noodle.

2D zoned out for a moment, before furrowing his brows again.

"...What the fuck."


End file.
